I Chose This
by Honey.com
Summary: Sora met Matt five years ago, before she had to go away. But when she came back, she joined a gang called the 'jade tigers' but she didn't know that their rival gang would be her friend's. A Sorato! Last chapter posted!
1. Thinking back

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, and it will never be mine. I especially wish that Matt, Ken and Joe were mine. They are so cute; of coarse I'm talking about Joe in season 2. Well, anyways, digimon belongs to tons of other people who have amazingly long names. 

~*~

I choose this

~*~

The red haired teenager lay on her bed smiling softly. If only she could find them, the sooner the better. Her thoughts were always on the two blue eyed blonde haired boys she met five years before. 

*Five years ago*

A eleven-year-old girl made her way down the apartment's long stairway. She happily jumped down from stair to stair carrying a soccer ball under her arm. Sora closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air. Soon she was outside heading towards the park to meet her friend Tai. 

"TK!" A male voice yelled and Sora opened her eyes to see what was happening. Her eyes grew when she saw a little boy run into the road with a blonde haired boy who appeared to be his brother chasing after him. An oncoming car honked at the younger boy but he ignored it. 

Dropping her soccer ball, she rushed towards the little boy and pushed him out of the way, scraping her arm on the cars bumper, which was honking madly at both the girl and the boy. 

"Oh my gosh TK, are you alright?" The older boy asked hugging his brother as the younger one giggled. 

"That was fun! I want to do it again." He exclaimed while Sora tended to a large scratch on her arm, from where the car had grazed it. 

"Don't say that, and never do that again!" He scolded and the little boy burst into tears.

"It's okay, don't scold him too long." She smiled gently covering the wound. She gasped at how blue the older boy's eyes were. They were shining of gratitude and thanks. 

"Thank you for saving my brother." He brushed himself off and extended a hand, "I'm Matt, and this is my brother TK." 

"I'm Sora." She extended her arm but quickly took it away when she saw that her blood had stained onto her glove. 

"What's wrong?" He asked as he reached for her hand. 

"It's nothing." She replied quickly turning around to cross the street.

But he wouldn't take 'no' as an answer; he grabbed her arm and flipped her hand over where his expression turned to horror. 

"You're bleeding," he said when he saw her arm wound, "let me get you some ointment." 

"It's fine, I have to go to the park and meet my friend," she turned to walked towards the park, "and it's been nice meeting you." 

Before he could stop her, she ran off towards where her soccer ball lay forgotten. He sighed and took his brother's hand and headed towards the nearest pharmacy. 

*End*

*Sora's POV*

That's how we met and became better friends, before I moved. Mom decided that she wanted me to get a better education in America and so I had to follow her requests. After all she is my mother. So a year after Matt and I became friends I moved, I don't remember crying so hard. TK cried harder though and I ended up giving him my favorite necklace. 

I still remember my exact words, "I promise you will be the first people I look for when I come back." So I left and a year later I came back, after Mom decided that I was a 'problem' child. I think it was the type of people I hung out with, they were all into- well, stuff that Mom didn't approve of. She kicked me out of the house when she found me smoking, it was my first time but she kicked me out anyway. So I ended up staying at Ken's house, he was my only relative that lived in Japan and he was the only one I could turn to. It was him who introduced me to the tigers. One of the toughest gangs that were around that part of town. I was surprised to see Tai was the leader, we had grown distant and we barely talked but after I joined, our friendship grew. 

"Hey we're going to be late." Ken poked his head in threw the door and shook me from my thoughts. 

"Oh okay." I got up and brushed off my pants. When people think of girls as punks, they usually think of them being gothic and wearing black lipstick. I wasn't like that, I wore baggy black pants and a jade colored tank top that ended an inch above my belly button. I made sure that my bandana was tied around my wrist and we made our way to the familiar alleyway we usually met. 

"You guys are late." Tai looked up at us from the corner and lit a smoke. I shrugged and leaned against the wall with my hands in my pockets. 

"We just got news from Bloody Talon that Alpha's back." Joe said handing my cousin a smoke. 

Ken paled at this news and reached for Joe's offering with a shaking hand. 

"So?" I asked, being the newest member didn't help much. I had no clue who 'alpha' was. 

"He's no joke Sora, he's put Jim in the hospital and he the one that killed-" Kari hung her head leaving the sentence wide open for anyone to answer. 

"-Sam." Ken spat bitterly and I frowned, so he was the guy that killed my cousin? 

"We can beat him anytime though!" Davis yelled and Tai smacked him on the head. 

"Not so loud," our leader looked at each of us and hung his head, "and I hate to admit, but he would cream me if we were fighting one-on-one." 

Davis looked as if the sky had fallen, "b-but you're the strongest person in our gang! If he could cream you, what about the rest of us?" 

I growled in annoyance, "do you think that we're helpless if we don't have Tai? We have three grays." Davis backed up a step as I reached up to strike him. 

"You're right Sora, we do have three grays, but Yamato still has one more." Joe slouched and drew in another deep breath. 

"So? We outnumber them." I said starting to get annoyed.

"He probably equals up to two of our grays combined, then the other gray. We don't now who he is, we've only been in a fight with them once." Kari explained and I turned to Ken.

"Is he that good?" I asked and he nodded and I sighed, "what's he look like anyway?" 

"You'll find out soon enough." Kari smiled, "don't worry Sora, you'll be out wild card. He doesn't know we recruited another member." 

"Right! I forgot that he doesn't know we have another member." Davis grinned, "we'll beat his but for sure!" 

*Narrator's POV*

The Jade Tigers turned their heads when they heard several footsteps approaching them. 

"Who are they?" Davis asked as Tai paled. 

"Forgot us already?" A cold voice sneered and Ken frowned as threw down his smoke. 

Sora looked at the others and wondered what was going on.

"Oh, I see you found yourself another groupie." The voice continued as he looked Sora up and down, "hmm, got yourself a pretty good catch, how much was she?" The other gang's members brayed with laughter and Sora fumed with anger. 

"I'm going to kill you." Ken muttered as his fist flew towards the tall teenager's jaw. 

"Did you think a weak attack like that would hurt me?" He laughed, "that felt good." 

He walked into the moonlight and Sora frowned, 'he was familiar, where had she seen him before?' 

"Hmm, you did get yourself a good catch Tiger." He smirked at Tai. 

"I did didn't I?" Tai smirked back and combed is hair back, "too bad you only get broads like that though." He pointed to two girls who were pouting behind their leader. 

Sora kept back a laugh when one of them attached themselves to the leader's arm. 

"So alpha, is she really the best you could do?" Ken asked leaning further against the wall. 

"Is she yours Ichijouji? I'm surprised." The guy laughed as the girl giggled. 

"It would be sick to catch your own cousin, don't you think?" Davis yelled and Ken gave him a hard glare. 

"So, you're his cousin eh? You must have heard about Sam right? He was easy." Alpha took out a blade and neared it towards the red haired girl. 

"Say 'bye' Ichijouji, you're going to be losing another family member." The neared it towards Sora but she acted as if nothing was happening. 

"How dare you ignore him!" The pinked haired girl yelled slapping Sora. She slowly reached up and smiled slowly. 

"The pain, it hurts so much." She said sarcastically kicking her in the gut. Tai whooped as the girl plowed into Alpha knocking them both down. 

*Matt's POV*

I cursed loudly as Mimi rammed into me, causing me to drop my blade. The girl picked it up and threw it in the air catching it by the handle. 

"Smooth move Red." Tai said as he lit another smoke and grinned. 

"Thanks Tai." The girl grinned and fingered it. 

"You bitch!" The pinked haired girl dusted herself off and ran over to slap her, but the girl laughed. 

"Bring it on," She challenged ruffling her hair a bit, "come on pink." I watched in embarrassment, it was bad enough having Mimi latch on to me, but it was worse to see her creamed. 

"Mimi, don't fight if you're going to get creamed." A voice spoke and I turned to my brother. 

"Shut up! I'm going to kill her!" She screamed and I winced at how high her voice cold get. She lunged towards the red haired girl and brought back her fist. 

The attack hit her in the jaw but the girl rubbed it, "was that really the best you could do?" She asked and in a split second later, her fist made contact with Mimi's cheekbone .

"Way to go!" Davis punched the air and the red haired girl grinned throwing my blade back to Davis, but he did something stupid.

"Wouldn't want you to lose it." He smirked at me, and for a second the red haired girl looked familiar. But it couldn't be her, she would never be in a gang. I watched Tai's sister make her way up to the front and I grinned slowly. I could make her come with me. 

Grabbing her quickly I pressed my blade into Tai's sister's throat and smiled gingerly.

"Come with us and she won't get her throat slit today." I threatened as she panted for breath. 

"Davis!" Joe and Ken yelled at the maroon haired boy and Tai had a look of fury on his face. 

I pressed the knife into the younger Kamiya's throat until there was a thin line of red. 

"Wait! Don't hurt her, I'll go with you," She held up her hand and I grinned. 

"Just come with us and we won't kill her next time." Cody said and I beckoned for her to come over to us. I was surprised she came over so willingly. 

"See you guys later," She saluted them with a smile and the blue haired guy smiled, "I'll be back." She walked ahead of us without anyone having to hold onto her and I released the girl. What a weak fool, she collapsed to the ground and her brother had to tend to her. 

On the way back, the girl kept reminding me of Sora, and it wasn't until then that I realized how much I missed her. 

*Sora's POV*

I didn't know why I came so willingly, without a fight. I knew that they could kill me but they reminded me so much of the two boys. I heard a car screech in front of us and the younger blonde haired boy was frozen in place. 

"Damn! Watch it!" I pulled him towards me right before the car could break his legs. 

"That was so much fun," the boy said sarcastically, "I want to do that again."

My eyes widened at this familiar sentence, this couldn't be-

~*~

How was it? Did you like it? Please review, this is going to end up as a Sorato, and I might make a separate story that's familiar to this, that is a Taiora okay? Well review!

*SuniD*


	2. Not like this

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, and it will never be mine. I especially wish that Matt, Ken and Joe were mine. They are so cute; of coarse I'm talking about Joe in season 2. Well, anyways, digimon belongs to tons of other people who have amazingly long names. 

~*~

I chose this

~*~

Recap:

"Damn! Watch it!" I pulled him towards me right before the car could break his legs. 

"That was so much fun," the boy said sarcastically, "I want to do that again."

My eyes widened at this familiar sentence, this couldn't be-

~*~

-Sora's POV-

Could it be TK? But as soon as I thought that shook my head, he wouldn't be in a gang. He reminded me so much of TK. I felt my eyes watering up but I blinked them back.

"Umm," Alpha spoke and I turned to him, "thanks for saving my brother." 

"Yeah it's fine." I turned to look behind me and the rest of his gang was trailing behind us smoking and rough housing. 

I heard him mumble something, "what did you say?" I asked 

"Nothing." He lit another smoke and breathed into the chilly night air. 

I walked in silence for a few moments, "why did you want me to come?" 

He took another long drag and exhaled slouching slightly, "why don't you come join our gang?" 

"I don't think so." I played with my bandana and looked down at my feet. 

"Honey!" A high squeal came and hugged the blonde haired boy's arm. I chuckled as he groaned and the girl turned to face me sharply. 

"What's your problem?" She yelled and I smiled sweetly at her.

"Just a hairball." I looked at her outfit, "how do you walk in those?" She was wearing a short skirt that was about five inches long. The older boy laughed and it reminded me of Matt's laughter.

"Mind your own business." She muttered and went to walk with her purple haired friend. 

"You're different," My rival gang's leader said to me, "do you know that?" 

"From what I've heard." I grinned and he stopped in his tracks, "what's wrong? You act as if you've seen a ghost." 

-Matt's POV-

When she grinned I was tempted to ask her, her name but I bit my tongue. But when she said I had acted like I had seen a ghost, I knew this was Sora. That was her favorite saying whenever someone stopped saying something. 

"Actually I did." I grinned when her eyes grew wide when I recited my line, "it's great to see you again." 

She didn't reply and she rubbed her face, "oh my god. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Damn, it wasn't supposed to be like this." 

My grin disappeared and I understood why she was acting like this, "um, not exactly the way we thought it'd be huh? Well here we are." I opened the door to our usual meeting place and stepped in, not bothering to hold the door open.

TK stepped in first and Mimi and Yolei trailed after. Cody pushed her into the bar and I had the urge to punch him in the face. 

"So bro, why'd we really bring her here?" TK asked giving her a look of distaste. If only he knew this was the person who had saved his life before. 

"Um, try to get her to join our gang." I turned my back to the and went upstairs, "I'm going to sleep." I hope she knew that I was doing. 

"Night bro." I heard TK say behind me and I made my way up the stairs and hoped that Mimi wouldn't follow me up. 

"It really wasn't supposed to be like this." I whispered ruffling my hair. 

-Sora's POV-

I knew what Matt was doing, he was giving me a chance to get away. 

"I don't get why he wants her in our gang." TK growled, "who needs another girl?" 

I smirked at how cocky he was being, "well what's so wrong about a girl?" 

"You're all weak." He handed the pink haired girl a smoke and she lit it. 

I kicked a chair and broke a window, "don't underestimate girls, you cocky bastard." I said grinning at the shocked faces. I got up and bowed, "see you around losers." And with that I jumped out the window of a two-story building. I jumped over a fence into another gang's territory, but I didn't care. 

"What are you doing all alone baby?" He obviously didn't know I was from the tigers. 

"Getting back to my gang, what's your name?" I asked sweetly fingering his chest. 

"I'm Eric, come on lets go get a room." He whispered in my ear. 

"If you live." I said I walked away from him, "I'll tell Tai about you, maybe he won't kill you for going after someone in his gang." 

I left the guy in the alleyway, Tai was one of the toughest people in the neighborhood, and being in his gang, we had the reputation as one of the toughest gangs. 

I continued and made my way back to our alleyway where my they were smoking as if nothing had happened. 

"Hi guys what's up?" I asked leaning against a wall, "told you I'd be back." 

Tai checked his watch, "that was two hours, faster then I thought." He grinned at me. 

"What do you mean by that?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"Nothing hopefully." Joe had an arm around Kari's sleeping figure. 

I glanced at Ken, "did she bleed much?" 

"The cut wasn't that deep so Joe had it stopped in a few minutes, what happened?" He asked me curiously. 

I shrugged, "he just wanted me to join his gang." 

A dark expression grew on his face, "first Cody, now you. You won't go will you?" 

"You really think I'll leave my cousin and best friends for a blonde punk?" I laughed, but it was forced. 

Tai nodded, "how did you get out though?" 

"He went upstairs to get some sleep, and then miniature him started bad mouthing girls so I threw a chair out the window and I jumped out." 

Joe looked at me surprised, "you jumped down two stories? Wow, I wouldn't be able to do that." Tai got on top of a box and grinned, "we got ourselves the best member in the world." 

"But I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the best cousin in the world." I put an arm around Ken who smiled, 'I want to see Matt again.' I thought while the rest of them got in a heated conversation about which cigarettes were the best. 

~*~

Leave chapter 2 at that. How is it? Please review even if it sucks. Well I think some people were confused that I kept saying stuff about gray. Okay 'gray' is the fighting rank they're in okay?

I'll list out whose who, the order is this. Gray is highest, black is average, and white is low.

Gray: Sora, Ken, Tai, Matt, TK

Black: Joe, Izzy, Davis, Yolei, Cody

White: Kari, Mimi

And I'll list out who is in whose gang. 

Jade Tigers: Sora, Tai, Davis, Ken, Joe, Kari

Gray Wolves: Matt, TK, Mimi, Yolei, Izzy, Cody

Well review please!!!!!!

-SuniD-


	3. Ignorance is Bliss

I don't own Digimon, and I never will. It belongs to a lot of other people who have long names. 

~*~

I Chose This 

~*~

Recap:

"But I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the best cousin in the world." I put an arm around Ken who smiled, 'I want to see Matt again.' I thought while the rest of them got in a heated conversation about which cigarettes were the best. 

~*~

*Matt's POV*

I heard someone break the window and I sighed, I let her go again. TK opened the door and looked at the ground opening his mouth to speak. 

"You lost her, is that right?" I lit another cigarette and I sighed, "how did a girl get away from you? She's only one girl dammit!" I yelled and TK looked at me angrily. 

"Well maybe if someone hadn't gone upstairs to take a nap, maybe we wouldn't have lost her!" He yelled back at me, and I looked at the ground. It hurt me that I was lying to my only family, but what was I going to tell him? That I went upstairs to let her go on purpose? 

"I thought you could handle one girl!" I took another drag and looked at TK who was glaring at me. 

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even like you." He spat venomously and slammed the door behind him. That one had hurt, I never thought he'd think like that. 

"I know I'm not the best brother in the world, but what can I do you little punk?" I sighed and put out my cigarette and went to sleep. 

*Sora's POV*

How long can people talk about cigarettes? They've been talking for about an hour and I was getting tired of it. 

"You guys, can we talk about something else besides cigarettes?" Kari asked lighting a cigarette for herself. I nodded in agreement. 

"You know, they're right. We all know Marlboro is the best so let's just leave it at that." Ken grinned stupidly and the guys got into another argument. Davis and Tai for one kind, Ken and Joe for another. 

"Will we ever understand guys?" I asked Kari and she shook her head giggling. 

Joe turned to me, "are you hungry? I know you haven't eaten much today." 

I nodded, so Tai and Joe went to the nearest seven-eleven to probably jack some chips or cigarettes.

"Hey Sora, I'm sorry about throwing the knife back to him. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to go with him." Davis looked at me and smiled embarrassedly, "forgive me?" 

I laughed, "yeah, I forgive you. Just don't do something that stupid okay?" 

Davis sighed with a look relief and turned to Ken, "so do you like anyone?" Kari turned to Ken with a look of curiosity. 

Ken shook his head, "whatever gave you that idea?" He asked and brushed back his hair with one of his gloved hands. We were silent and the only thing we could here was Kari exhaling. 

"Did you miss us?" Tai asked bringing back tons of stuff for us to eat. 

I picked up my bag of chips and sighed happily, "you guys are angels." I grinned at them as they opened their new packs of cigarettes, and got into another argument about which drink was better. 

Kari and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Which received stares from the guys. 

"What's so funny?" Tai pouted and Kari giggled. 

"Nothing." I put another chip into my mouth and grinned stupidly, I don't know when I developed the habit, but that happens when you start living with a cousin who always grins exactly like that. 

"Oh no! A female Ken!" Tai covered his face with his hands as he drank a bottle of some kind of alcohol. I threw a chip at him, and it got caught in his hair. 

"Sora! Damn you, I'll have oily hair." He tried getting it out, but he couldn't find it in his wild tangle. 

I checked my watch and sighed, throwing the bag on the ground, "well I think I'm going to crash at my Mom's today." 

"Sora, didn't she kick you out?" Davis asked and I gave him a glare, "not that I'm saying it's a bad thing. I mean, I got kicked out also, so I wouldn't have a problem with that." 

"I didn't think so." I said slowly and I walked out of the alleyway. 

"Tai, I think I'm going to go also." Kari walked out and ran up to catch up with me. I turned to the younger girl. 

"Kari, you should have come with your brother." I said disapprovingly, "you have to walk a little further then me." 

She shrugged, "It's fine, and nothing's going to happen." She lit another cigarette and offered me one. 

"No thanks, we have tryouts tomorrow and I want to get on." I turned to her, "it's a shame that Tai can't participate, I mean he is a good athlete." 

She nodded in agreement and we walked on silently for a few more minutes, "well here we are, see you tomorrow Kari." I waved to her and she waved back, making my way to the top of the apartment, I banged on the door. 

"Coming, I'm coming." A muffled sound came from inside and a few seconds later, it revealed my Mom wrapped in a towel. 

"I'm going to crash here for tonight okay?" I said pushing the door open and walking inside. 

"Get out! I didn't give you permission to come in." She yelled and a man walked out of her room. 

He had lipstick smeared all over his face and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned. 

"Who is that?" He asked pointing at me, as my Mom forced him into the room. 

"No one." She whispered and began to unbutton his shirt. 

I smirked and opened the fridge, "I may be a no one, but I don't go after guys half my age." 

I was greeted by a slap and I smiled, "is that the best you could do?" With that I slapped her back, it was centered right under cheekbone, and I could see it reddening already. 

With a cry that sounded like a dying cat, she stormed back into the room with her 'toy.' 

And a few minutes later I heard moaning, shaking my head I went into my room to get some sleep. 

*Matt's POV*

I woke up, I guess, three hours later and made my way downstairs. Yolei, Mimi and Izzy were playing strip poker and TK and Cody were playing pool. 

"Hey, we're going to get going. Get ready to get into some fights." I put a pack of smokes into my pocket and opened the door. 

The others got ready and we made our way to a few alleyways to pick fights. Mimi ended up getting creamed, and TK grinned with delight as he punched a few guys in the gut knocking them out after a few times. Izzy and Cody were picking on a girl who looked like she would get knocked out with one punch. 

"Okay guys, back off." I ordered and they stopped just like a pack of wolves, "thanks for warming us up." Mimi and Yolei giggled as a boy started crying hysterically. 

"Damn, are you the leader?" TK asked smothering an oncoming laugh.

"Please don't kill me!" He whined and I couldn't help but grin.

We walked out of the alleyway and TK whooped with laughter. 

"It's going to be a fun night." I said, boy, was I ever wrong. We ran into a few other lowly gangs and we won quickly, but I spotted a girl walking by herself. 

"Hey, isn't that Tai's sister?" Cody asked pointing at her. 

Wordlessly, I made my way to her with my gang following me, "what's a girl like you doing here all alone?" 

She froze and looked at me, eyes filled with fear. 

"Oh come on, don't look at us like that, you look cuter." TK grinned at her as she backed up. 

"Who wants her?" I asked and TK stepped up, "she's all yours." She screamed as TK grabbed her hand and forced him to kiss her. The rest of us leaned against walls and started smoking and laughing. 

*Sora's POV*

Damn, why can't those two go to sleep? I growled as I heard another moan come from the room. 

"I can't take this anymore!" I yelled and slammed the door behind me. I breathed in the chilly air and made my way down the stairs, closing my eyes and taking in another breath. '

"Ahh!" I heard a familiar scream and I ran down almost tripping myself in the process. 

"Please let her be alright." I ran quickly towards the screams and I froze when I saw Kari. 

TK was forcing Kari to kiss him and anger spread threw me. The rest of them were in an alley smoking. After debating what to do, I ended up deciding to kick him, lightly though. 

"Damn! What the hell?" He groaned and he turned to face me. 

"Matt!" He yelled bringing out a pocketknife, and placing it on Kari's neck. 

The rest of the gang came out spotted me. 

"Hey it's the bitch!" The pink haired freak exclaimed pointing at me. 

I saw Matt's eyes grow big. 

"Why do you only pick on Kari?" I asked exasperated, I looked at Kari, whose lip was bleeding slightly. 

"If I follow you, will you let go of her?" I asked slowly undoing my bandana slowly. 

"Of coarse." The youngest member said calmly and I took my bandana off, and wrapped it around Kari's wrist. 

"No one will pick on you this way." I said as TK removed the knife away from her neck, and I followed silently. We made our way back to the bar and I frowned as Matt lead me upstairs. 

*Matt's POV*

I really didn't want us to meet again like this. I raked my hand threw my hair and breathed out air. 

"Sora, do you want to talk? Catch up on things?" I asked unsurely. 

"Why did you want me to come with you?" She asked angrily. 

"I just want you to join our gang, you know, be friends again." I said and turned to face the door. 

My eyes widened when I saw TK standing there with a dark expression on his face. 

"So you were just going to keep it a secret between yourselves?" He asked opening the door wider.

"No we were going to tell you after we straightened out a few things." She answered, "TK!" 

He slammed the door behind him with her chasing after him, "TK!" 

~*~

Leave chapter three at that, so.......... how was it?

I got more reviews then I thought I would. Of coarse more would be perfectly fine. 

Thanks for reviewing and please continue reading it until I'm finished. 

*SuniD* 


	4. Getting Closer

I don't own Digimon, even though I wish I did, it belongs to a lot of other people. 

~*~

I chose this

~*~

Recap:

"So you were just going to keep it a secret between yourselves?" He asked opening the door wider.

"No we were going to tell you after we straightened out a few things." She answered, "TK!" 

He slammed the door behind him with her chasing after him, "TK!" 

*

-Sora's POV-

I got up after the blonde haired boy and chased after him, "TK! Come back!" I yelled as he ran down the stairs and out into the street. 

"I shouldn't have kept it a secret." I whispered as I chased after him. I looked back to see if Matt was following me, but he wasn't. 

"What are you doing, following him?" Yolei asked blocking my path. The rest of the lined-up in front of me also blocking my path.

"Let me pass." I growled giving them a cold glare. The brown haired boy backed up, but the other three didn't. 

"Whatever, you're not getting past without a fight." Izzy said and I frowned. 

I cursed, "I have to talk to TK, get lost!" I yelled but they sneered. 

"You can go," Mimi said combing her hair, "if you beat us." Bringing back my fist, I kicked the little boy in the gut, and felt a hard blow on my side. Mimi was pounding me with a chair, and it was tiring me out pretty fast. Quickly, I punched her in the face and she screamed as a trail of blood made it's way out of her mouth. I kicked Yolei into Izzy and they slammed into each other. Scrambling to go out the door, but Izzy got up and went after me blocking right before I went out the door. He drew back his fist and hit me square in the jaw. Stunned I blinked a few times, and I was greeted with more punches and kicks. Blood was trickling out of my mouth and I knew I had some bruises forming on my arms and face. I quickly punched him hard in the nose and made my way out of the small bar. 

"TK!" I yelled and headed to the right, wiping away the blood flowing from the corner of my mouth, "TK!" 

I ran into the park where many people were making out and doing stuff on the ground. The park can be a very disgusting place at night. Making my way to the pond, I desperately tried finding a boy with blonde hair. I ran threw some more trees and finally found a patch of wild blonde hair. 

"TK?" I asked nearing slowly towards him, "are you alright?" 

He turned his head and threw me a hard glare, "get away from me bitch, I don't want to talk to you right now- or ever." 

I walked up and sat down next to him, "I was going to tell you when Matt and I had everything straightened out. I told you that." I said calmly looking over the water. 

"Why? Did you think I couldn't handle it?" He turned to me, "it that it?" 

I was silent before answering, "yeah, I didn't think you could handle it. How would you have acted if I had told you?" 

He acted as if he hadn't heard the question and got up to leave, "I'm going to sleep, are you coming or what?" 

I grinned and got up following the younger blonde haired boy back. He froze when he got back inside, it had dark splotches of blood and chairs thrown all over. 

"Um, yeah, I got in a fight before I left to find you." I brushed my hair back sheepishly and followed TK to the second floor, kicking Mimi on the way up. She groaned in reply and gave me a look. 

"Matt, its TK." TK knocked on the door and a muffled reply was heard on the other side. 

"I found him," I walked in pushing the younger boy and closing the door behind me. 

"Oh, so you did. Where was he?" The blonde haired boy asked lighting a cigarette. 

"The park, by the pond. Where I said bye to both of you before I moved." I grinned and ruffled TK's hair, and he slapped my hand away. 

Matt leaned back on his bed and sighed, "do you want to catch up or something?" 

"Okay, I'd like that. How about you TK?" I smiled at the boy and he turned his head. 

-Matt's POV-

"Whatever." My brother replied emotionlessly, even though I knew he wanted to catch up. It was all just a big buff to look tough. 

(A/N: That just rhymed.) 

"Where in America did you live?" I asked leaning back on the bedpost and taking a drink of some beverage. 

She tilted her head back and walked towards the bed, "I don't remember. It's been five years since I've been there, but I think it was Portland." She answered sitting down and grinning. 

She was beautiful, her red eyes were sparkling with fire and happiness. Her pale face was painted with bruises and the corner of her mouth was caked with blood, but even then, she was beautiful to my eyes. 

"Nothing much, about a year later, I went around school beating people up and started jacking stuff from stores." I replied smiling, "I got in a lot of trouble with my parents so I moved out, and I met this one guy, who was the leader before me. He's in jail right now, but he let me join and he gave me the position of being leader."

She was looking at me with admireance, "how old was the guy?"

"Oh about fifteen, I was twelve at the time though. The other people in the gang didn't like the idea of someone younger then them being the leader except one guy." I swallowed and kept my eyes rightly shut. 

"What's wrong?" TK asked slouching by the wall and scratching his hair vigorously. 

I was silent before swallowing thickly, "One day we were walking at night when Sam stabbed him in the chest. Killing him instantly, I was devastated by his death." I looked at Sora; "he was like the big brother I never had." 

She looked at the ground, "so you killed him, and Ken must have seen you do it." 

I nodded, "he's hated me since, and it's the only thing he thinks about. Isn't it?" 

Sora nodded touching her cheek gingerly and wincing, "you have a pretty tough member down there. You have a few cheaters also; you know that pink haired girl, Mimi or whatever? She was pounding my back with a chair and one guy threw a chair at my face." 

"Ouch, well sorry about that. TK is like the 'pet' of the gang and not a person could get along if it wasn't for him." I replied getting a shoe thrown at my head.

"I am not a pet!" He yelled and Sora burst into laughter. We turned to the girl with red hair laughing until tears were rolling down her face. 

"Y-you should have seen your face when the shoe hit you!" She grabbed the covers of the bed and laughed harder. TK and I looked at each other with a look of confusion on our faces. 

"Um, I think I'll go and take a shower." TK carefully walked out the door and a few minutes later she ceased her laughter. 

"Are you okay? Laughing takes a lot out of you; you can have the bed if you want." I stretched yawning. I saw her smiling a faraway smile before turning to me.

"Matt, did you know I had a crush on you before I left?" She let out a small laugh, "what did I see in you?" 

"Ouch, that one hurt." I looked at her looking at me, she tilt her head a little to the side as if searching for the answer. 

"I remember, it was your eyes." She looked at me and I looked at her. She smiled and I looked away avoiding eye contact. 

"Well I have a little confession to make myself, I had a little crush on you before you left also." I lit another smoke and breathed out, "you should go to sleep. It's awfully late isn't it?" 

She shook her head, "no it's fine, but where do I do to sleep?"

"The bed, obviously, I'm a gentleman when it comes to girls." I answered with a hint of pride in my voice. 

-Sora's POV-

It was embarrassing to admit, but I still had a crush on him still after all these years. 

"Matt, you should be the one going to sleep, and you can sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the ground or something." 

"Fine, if one of us won't give in, I'll give in first." He jumped into a chair and leaned back relaxing. 

"Well, I guess I get the bed then." I smiled and snuggled lower into the covers, "goodnight wolf boy." 

"night, sky. See you in the morning." He replied drowsily. 

I let out a laugh and giggled, "it's morning already. See you in the afternoon." 

I smiled and let out a sigh, this was one of the best days of my life.

~*~

Leave chapter four at that. Okay, I'm sorry. This is getting really boring, there'll be more action in the next chapter. The tigers and the wolves get in a fight, and Matt gets badly hurt. What will happen? If you want to know, read the next chapter!!! Oh, and I can only update on weekends sorry, and also read my other story, 'shower time' I had fun writing it.

*SuniD*


	5. The Truth

Digimon does not belong to me, and it never will. 

A/N: Thanks for reviewing my stories! I really love to read them, how do you like my GEM KNIGHTS story? Read it if you haven't, well enjoy!

-

I chose this

-

Recap: I let out a laugh and giggled, "it's morning already. See you in the afternoon." 

I smiled and let out a sigh, this was one of the best days of my life.

-Sora's POV-

Yamato let me go in the morning and I made my way to Ken's house. He wasn't very happy when I woke him up at six and told him about being taken to Yamato's place twice in one day. 

"What does he want with you exactly? You're the only one he goes after!" He yelled but I grinned.

"It must be my charm, it does make me pretty irresistible." I said jumping on the bed and sitting next to him. 

"This no joke! What if he decides to kill you?" He yelled getting up angrily. 

"Gosh Ken, don't worry so much. He won't kill me, I know for sure." I replied taking a few of my clothes and going to the bathroom to take a shower. 

I was enjoying my shower when I snapped my eyes open, "damn! I forgot about tryouts!" I kept my eyes long enough to get shampoo in them. 

"Shit!" I cursed rubbing my face furiously, and getting rid of the shampoo remaining in my hair. 

I quickly finished and dressed into some new clothes. Grabbing my bag I ran out the door.

"Miss Takenouchi, you're late-" My teacher said frowning at me, "as always." She added silently. 

"Hey! You have a problem with that?" I asked staring at the teacher forcefully. 

"N-no." The forty year old woman stuttered as the I brushed away my bangs revealing a long cut on the side of my head. 

"I didn't think so." I said taking my seat. The other girls looked at me with distaste. 

"You think you're all that just because you're in a gang." She muttered.

I can't stand it when someone dissed my gang, I stood up and kicked her chair causing her to fall. 

"Don't ever diss my gang." I kneeling besides the fallen girl, I grabbed a hold of her shirt and raised my fist into the air. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything." She quivered and I lowered my fist. 

"The gang will have fun killing you." I threatened, and the rest of the class was silent. 

Class was boring, as always, but the only reason I came was because of the tryouts. 

"Class dismissed, you don't have any homework." She said and I leapt up from my chair.

-Yamato's POV-

I headed towards school smoking a cigarette. From the shadow, a person. 

"I heard you got Sora again yesterday." I looked at the leader of the tigers, "so Alpha how'd you do it this time? It couldn't have been my sister could it?" 

"She came on her own." I shrugged walking ahead, "no one forced her." 

"Yeah that's why she gave her bandana to my sister." He said sarcastically, but I ignored him. 

"I'm going to be late for school, get out of my way." I shoved him, and without warning I was greeted with a hard blow on my cheekbone. I was hit by more blows from the other members, and I was on the ground before I even noticed.

It went on for a few more minutes and I coughed weakly. 

"Damn! How dare he not pick me!" a female voice said, "oh Tai, who are you beating the shit out of?"  
"No one Sora, just some wolf trash." My rival said and I coughed weakly lying on my back. 

"Who? I demand you tell me Tai Kamiya!" She yelled and the stepped aside revealing me in my pitiful state. 

"Is that Yamato?" She asked covering her mouth. 

"Yeah, he's just no one. Come on, let's go Sora." Ken said taking her by the arm, but she shook him off.

"Why did you do this?!" She yelled and shoved Tai angrily. 

"He was lying, he said you came with him yesterday without a fight. You think I'd believe that?" My rival snorted. 

"I did!" She yelled staring at Tai with anger burning out of her eyes. 

"See? I told y- you what?" Tai asked shocked at the girl.

"Let's go you guys. I think she wants to stay with him for awhile." Davis said and the others walked away without another glance at her. 

"Sora, go catch up with them. They're right, you don't need to stick up for trash like me." I said leaning on my elbow and falling back down weakly. 

"Do you really think I'll leave my old friend?" She asked kneeling next to me and helping me get up.

My bruise eyes widened as I saw someone behind me. 

"What? What is it?" She asked turning around herself, and her eyes widened also.

"Sora?" The gentle voice asked.

"Kari, what are you doing here?" 

-

Leave chapter 5 at that. 

Do you know how many reviews I got the last chapter?! 3! If I don't get more reviews I'm going to stop writing this fic.

-SuiD-


	6. I did it on purpose

Digimon is not mine and it never will be. 

+

I chose this

+

Recap: "Sora?" The gentle voice asked.

"Kari, what are you doing here?" 

+Matt's POV+

With Sora and Kari's help I reached the bar. It took two hours for us to get there and I was very embarrassed to get help from girls. 

"Um, sorry for yesterday." I apologized looking at the scab on her neck. She shrugged and took a bottle of bear from the counter and drank it. 

"That was TK's, he won't be very happy when he finds out you drank the last of the beer." Sora smiled and Kari shrugged throwing the empty bottle across the room as TK entered. 

"Whoa, what the shit? Watch it!" He snapped as a sharp piece of glass grazed his arm. 

"TK what are you doing here so early?" I asked looking at my brother, "I thought you were going to go to school." 

"Eh, I didn't feel like it. You didn't go to school. What happened to your face?" TK asked his grin coming of his face. 

"Nothing." Sora said quickly and I smiled gratefully. 

"My brother beat him in the face on his way to school." Kari smirked and grabbed another bottle of beer off the counter. 

"Hey you drank mine!" TK yelled at the brown haired girl as I got up slowly. 

"What are you doing?" Sora asked getting up and putting an arm around my waist to help me. 

"I'm going to go get some rest. I'll be fine." I said but she kept her arm around me. 

"I'm going to help you up okay? So don't argue!" She yelled and we left Kari and TK downstairs to get into a fight. 

"Um, Sora, thanks for sticking with me. Even though we're in different gangs." I said as we reached the last step. 

"Silly, we might be in different gangs, but we're still friends." She helped me into my room and I limped over to my bed. 

"Hey be sure to eat and drink right okay?" She said leaning over and ruffling my hair in a motherly way.

"Yes mother." I joked and I turned, "aren't you going to give me a goodnight kiss?" 

"Fine." She bent down to give me a kiss but at the last minute I turned my head so that our lips met...

+

Amazingly short chapter, hope you enjoyed it though. 


	7. The Others

Digimon does not belong to me and it never will belong to me. Thanks for all your reviews; I love them so much!

+I chose This+

+Matt's POV+

I felt myself deepening the kiss, but before I went too far she pulled back. 

"What's wrong?" I asked frowning at the red haired beauty in front of me. 

"M-matt, I-I better g-go." I watched her run out the door and her footsteps carried down the stairs. 

"Sora, where are you going?" I heard Kari ask the older girl, "Sora, wait for me!"

I few minutes later TK came running up the stairs, "what's wrong with her? She was all pale and stuff before she ran out." My little brother sat on my bed lighting a smoke. 

"God TK, I don't know what went threw me." I scratched my head vigorously. 

"What did you do?" He asked looking at me with a 'you're crazy look.' 

"I don't know what went threw my head! Her eyes were- are just so beautiful, I couldn't help myself." I banged my head against the bedpost, and was welcomed by a surge of pain. 

"You stupid SOB! You kissed her didn't you?!" He looked at me a 'I-can't-believe-you-did-that look. It pissed me off...a lot. 

"Don't look at me like that you bastard, I know what I did wrong." I snapped at my younger brother. 

"Well it's seems like you have feelings for our old friend huh?" He grinned at me with a goofy smile, "it's like Romeo and Juliet isn't it? Sora is Juliet and you're Romeo. Us wolves are like the Montague family, and the Tigers are like the Capulet family." 

I turned away from my brother, "yeah, it is isn't it? Maybe that'll happen with Kari and me. She's pretty hot, except Goggle-head Jr. is probably going to get in the way." He gave a smile of pity and walked out the room. 

"What am I going to do? I can't believe I did that, why her? She'll probably never want to look at me ever again." I sighed and closed my eyes. 

+Sora's POV+

I ran out the small pub all pale and shocked. 

"Sora! Wait for me!" Kari yelled coming after me, "what happened back there? Sora, how do you know Matt anyway?" She asked grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I stopped and looked down at me feet, sweating slightly. 

"I knew him since I was twelve..." I started my long story and she listened all the while silently looking at me with concerned eyes, "...and then, two days ago I found out Alpha was really Matt. I bet he never wants to see me ever again." I found myself leaning against my knees and crying. 

+Kari's POV+

I had never seen Sora cry before, I hadn't even seen her show her emotions to anyone in our gang. I was surprised that she cried over a person in a rival gang, and the leader at that. But they were friends when they were younger so, I guess it didn't matter if they were in different gangs. 

"Sora, are you okay?" I asked the older girl with a worried look. I heard a sound come behind a trashcan and I turned my neck towards the sound.   
"What? What is it, is they're someone there?" She asked wiping away a few stray tears flowing down her pale cheeks. 

"No, probably some rats. Don't worry about a little rat, they're not worth worrying over." I put a hand on her shoulder, "why are you crying because of him? Do you have feelings for him?" 

"I don't know, I've only thought of him as a friend, but I had a crush on him when we were younger." She wiped away more tears and took a deep unsteady breath. 

"It's exactly like Romeo and Juliet, they couldn't stand the hatred flowing threw both of the families and in the end they lost something important to them." I explained looking at the older girl.

+Sora's POV+

"Matt, and me we're sort of like Romeo and Juliet. Is that what you're saying?" I wiped away more tears and looked at the younger girl, so full of wisdom, "so what you're saying that we're going to die?" 

She shrugged, "it depends on what the gangs decide to do. If they let you guys get together-"

"I never said I liked him!" I blushed and covered my face, Kari raised an eyebrow, "lower that eyebrow before I kick your ass." 

"Sorry, _mother." _She said rolling her eyes, "-if the others let you guys get together, no one will die. If the others from our gang and the other gang don't like the idea of you guys getting together and forbid you to meet. Well, a part of you will be dying, if that's what you're asking. If you were thinking physically, I'm not sure. Maybe, one of you will commit suicide, but that's unlikely." She got up and started to walk away, "think about your feelings, straight them out okay?" 

I nodded and got up wiping away my tears and pinching my cheeks a few times to give them color. 

"Kari, you're too smart for your own good, what are you doing in a gang? Besides the fact that your brother's the leader." I asked walking behind the girl. 

"Our parents left us when we were young. One day these old people came and took us to their and raised us as their own. We lived with them for a few years before some punks killed them. They were the older members in the Tigers. Joe, Jim and Sam were in the gang at that time. Tai was only thirteen and the leader was seventeen. Tai beat him up, but he ended up going to the hospital. As for the old leader, he died, Tai beat him up pretty badly. Her last words to me were, 'take care of Tai, don't let him get into trouble.'" She looked at me with a tear rolling down her smooth cheek. 

"So the only you're one of us is because of the person?" I looked down at the ground, "Kari, I feel like running, don't you?" I grinned at the girl and sprinted towards my school, Odiba H.S. 

The girls on the track team were warming up for a quick jog across the field. 

"Sora! Wait up, I'm not as fast as you are, and I got my neck slit yesterday! Don't you remember?" She yelled panting heavily. 

I saw most of the girl's look up with a look of horror on their faces. 

I laughed and ran even faster, loving the feeling of the wind rushing past my face. 

"Oh, look it's the little bitch." A girl from the 'in' crowd sneered at me. I rolled my face as she tried to catch up with me. 

"Shut your face Barbie!" Kari yelled at the blonde with blue eyes. 

"Let's go Kari!" I yelled grinning like a maniac as I ran across the field. 

"Takenouchi, why don't you join the track team?" The coach asked, "I'd kick anyone off to make room for you." 

"I tried out today, 'I don't think you'll have enough devotion to the team, only your needs' don't you remember?" I sneered looking at the overweight man in his forties. 

"Sora!" I heard Ken yell, and I spotted him by the soccer field. 

"Kari, it's Ken. What do you think he wants?" I asked. I turned to look at what the others thought of my cousin, most were drooling at the boy with indigo colored hair. The two of us walked towards where the others were waiting with angry expressions, but I couldn't see Tai. 

"What's up with you guys?" Kari asked sitting next to Davis and smiling sweetly at him. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Joe asked with a hurt look on his face, "we weren't good enough to tell?" 

"Tell you what?" I asked with a confused look on his face. 

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Tai's dark face, "that you knew Yamato." 

+

Leave chapter 7? I'm not sure, thanks for reviewing! I love reviews, well um, another cliffhanger? I'm not sure you guys will be entirely happy with this chapter but, oh well. 

+SuniD+ 


	8. Traitor

Digimon does not belong to me and it never will belong to me. 

N: Never will be mine.

O: Of coarse I wish it were.

T: Tai is hot, but he's not mine.

M: Money is something I have none of. 

I: I just like writing. 

N: Not mine. 

E: Enough of this not mine stuff, it's making me depressed. 

+

I chose this

+

Recap: 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Joe asked with a hurt look on his face, "we weren't good enough to tell?" 

"Tell you what?" I asked with a confused look on his face. 

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Tai's dark face, "that you knew Yamato." 

+Sora's POV+

I froze when I heard those four words escape his mouth, "I don't know what you're talking about." I said acting as if Tai was the stupidest person in the world.

"Don't lie, a person heard you say it and he told us." Ken said, his voice barely held back the anger. I thought back to when anyone could have heard me say I knew Matt. 

"I don't know what you-" my eyes widened.

"That's what I thought." Tai whispered looking at me with anger, "what's it going to be? Him or us?" 

"Tai, wait does she have to decide between us? Can't she still be friends with him, but be in our gang?" Kari and stepping in between us, and giving her brother a innocent look. 

"Go away Kari." He looked down to see his sister not moving an inch, "go away Kari!"

The brown haired girl had a hurt look on her face, "y-you've never yelled at me before." She whispered. 

Tai just stared at both of us with a look of betrayal, which was immediately covered up with anger, "get out of the way!" But she didn't.

He raised his hand into the air, striking his sister's face, "you didn't listen." 

"Kari, let's go. I'll take you home, come on." Davis offered and she nodded tears threatening to spill from her amber eyes. 

"We should go also." Joe said pulling Ken's arm and the two walked ahead. I looked at my cousin's back and he followed the seventeen-year-old. 

My cousin turned to look at me with the coldest violet colored eyes, "traitor." 

Cinnamon colored hair covered my face, as if ashamed to belong to a...traitor. 

"Why didn't you tell us? Are we not good enough for you?" He asked looking at me with large chocolate brown eyes. 

I was silent before I turned to face our leader, "I was going to, when the time was right." 

The look on Tai's face made me feel guilty for everything I ever did, "I'm so sorry Tai." I said looking at him straight in the eye. For a second a flash of emotion flashed threw his eyes, but it died away almost as fast. 

"Just forget about him." 

+Matt's POV+

After she left I went out after her, and the scene in front of me made me wish I had never met her. 

'Just forget about him.' It rang again and again in my head, I fingered a large cut on my cheek. 

"Tai, please stop it." Her voice whispered shakily, and I looked over at them from my spot. His lips were placing kisses up and down her neck, anger and jealousy blinded me. 

"You don't like it?" I heard him whisper. 

"Stop it." She said loudly and tried to push him away but he held her up to the wall. He ignored her and continued to caress her neck. 

I don't know what went threw me, anger? Jealousy? Or another feeling? I went out and pulled him off my friend. 

"What?" Sora asked opening her eyes and smiled slightly after seeing me. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled as I threw him on the ground. I didn't answer the brown haired boy, but only looked at him with anger. 

"Oh, isn't this precious? Little Alpha has feelings for Sora." Tai stayed on the ground laughing, "isn't this precious?"

I didn't know what got over me, I punched him and knocked that smile off his damn face.

"Matt, stop it." I heard Sora say softly and I did, only to get a punch in the face. 

"You damn bastard." I muttered getting on top of him and punching him hard enough to chip a few teeth. 

"You two stop it!" I heard her yell but we didn't. 

+Sora's POV+

The track team also came over and tried to break the two up, but they failed. The two were going to going to jail if they didn't stop. 

"Stop it!" I yelled and they did, "I can't take it anymore!" ignoring all the stares I received, I turned my back and headed towards home...wherever it was. 

+A year later+

I'm on the brink of killing myself, I have no where to turn to for help. Tai, Davis and Joe have stopped talking to me. Kari visits me from time to time, but that's all. I haven't heard from the Wolves, because I've quit. The day the fight happened, Matt and Tai were taken to jail but they were freed because they were underage. I miss them but the person I miss the most is my cousin. He hasn't talked to ever since that day, he hasn't even looked at me. I want to kill myself, but my relationship with my Mom has grown and my grades are going up. The kids don't like me, mostly because they're scared of me. I'm on the track team and I've won a few medals. 

"Sora! Ken is here." I heard my Mom yell and I snapped up from my homework. Ken? Here? 

I opened the door straightening out my uniform. 

"Hi Ken, what brings you here?" I asked looking at my cousin who has grown a lot since the last tie I saw him. 

"Here." He said coldly and he handed me a neatly folded note. 

"What is it?" I asked and he turned to me. He gave me a look and headed down the hallway. Curiously I opened the note. 

__

Goodbye.

"Huh? What is this?" I asked reading it. Was it some kind of joke? 

I opened up the note and a silver necklace fell out. 

"Goodbye." I whispered to myself over and over. My eyes widened and I dropped the necklace, "Matt." I whispered and ran out the door, and out the apartment. 

"He wasn't that stupid, he couldn't be that stupid..." I froze when I reached the pond, and he was. To other people he would have appeared to be sleeping. 

"Matt?" I asked trembling as I walked up closer towards the still figure. My eyes rested on a bottle of pills next to him. 

"Oh my gosh, Matt." I whispered tears falling freely from my eyes, "why?" I looked at his calm looking face and caressed it with trembling hands. He smelled like fresh rainwater and I was somewhat drawn to the scent. I don't know I long I was there, the shock of finding one of my friends dead. The sun set quickly and took the bottle from his hand feeling lightheaded. I opened the bottle, and swallowed the remaining 6 pills. To be free...

...of pain

...of hope 

...of....love...

+A few days later+

I woke up to a steady beeping sound and I looked around dazed. 

"Where am I?" I asked at the white room and a doctor came in smiling. 

"Hello Sora, you're finally awake. What were you thinking when you did that to yourself?" He asked reaching into him pocket. 

"...freedom." I whispered tears starting to fall. 

He nodded, "you're friend is in a better place now, someone found this in his pocket, it's addressed to you." He handed me an ivory colored piece of paper. 

"Thank you." I unfolded the paper and started to read the neat writing...

+

Cliffhanger, mwhahahahahha took forever to write. 

****

Facts: This is a true story, my second oldest cousin is 'Sora.' When she told me, I couldn't help but write a story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	9. to. Sora

Digimon does not belong to me and it never will belong to me. 

+

I chose this

+

__

to. Sora

Hi Sora, it's me Yamato. You're probably wondering why I did this aren't you? 

I'm not exactly sure myself, I wish we hadn't met like this. 

You in your group, me in mine. It's like Romeo and Juliet. 

I want to laugh, it's so- I don't know...weird. 

Give TK the position of leader, and tell the other's I'm sorry I couldn't be a very good leader.

What do you think I'll go to? Heaven or hell? Hell would be more likely. 

Tell Ken I'm sorry, about Sam. Now that I'm gone, you Tigers will be number one. 

It's better without me anyways, I would have just been a burden. 

You wouldn't have been able to get closer to your gang anyways, it's better for you. 

Dying would have been better then watching you and Tai get together. 

What would I have done if I never met you? Ever?

I would have been absolutely nothing, you're my everything. A friend, and maybe more?

I'm not sure of this feeling inside me, affection? Admiration? 

I wonder what would've happened if I didn't find you after 5 years. 

You wouldn't have had to go threw all this pain and humiliation.

I don't understand why you like Tai more then me though. 

Am I not good looking enough? Am I not strong enough? 

It's tie for me to go now, I think I know what that strange feeling is. 

It's...love.

from. Matt

I had tears dripping down my face by the time i finished reading the letter, he loved me? I couldn't believe that, I don't know why. We're only 16 years old, it would have probably been a small interest or something else. But then what was this feeling inside me? 

+

Wow! Really short chapter! One more chapter and I'm done, yeah! 


	10. Finale

Digimon does not belong to me. 

+

I chose this

+

A tall woman in her late twenties walked threw the quiet cemetery as the wind blew her long hair around her. In her hand, a long rose with small white flowers. 

"Sora," A low voice said behind her quietly, "fancy meeting you here." 

The woman turned to face the man behind her, "Takeru, it's been a while hasn't it?" She smiled serenely at the blonde haired. 

"Call me TK, like you used to." He walked up to the gravestone with an unreadable expression on his face. 

+Sora's POV+

"How's Kari doing?" I asked laying the bouquet on the ground beside the stone; "do you have a baby yet?"

"A little baby girl, we got her a month ago. Kari's at home if you want to see her." He looked at me hopefully.

"Sorry Takeru, I'm busy today. I have to go somewhere after my visit, maybe some other time." I forced a smile at him. 

"Okay, wait Sora there's something I have to give you." He handed me crumbled piece of paper. 

My eyes widened when I saw a picture of the three of us smiling when we were younger. The day I went away. 

"He kept it with him all the time. He liked you since the day he met you, I thought you should know that." He turned and walked away leaving me behind. After Takeru walked away I turned back to the tombstone. 

"Yamato, how are you doing up there?" I kneeled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. 

The wind blew almost heavily and I shivered, cold. It reminded me of his eyes when I saw him for the first time. When our gangs ended up fighting. I looked at the picture smiling.

"Remember the first time we met? It was in a parking lot wasn't it? I saved Takeru and got my arm scratched. Then you bought me ointment and then we went to get some food." I smiled. 

I stayed there for a while until it got dark, talking as if he could here me. 

"I've got to go now; I'll see you in another month." I got up and put my hands in my pockets breathing out into the winter air.

I waited for the pedestrian to start flashing and when it did I started to cross the street. A screeching of tires stopped me in my tracks though. Before I knew what was happening I was on the street ground zooming in and out of consciousness. 

+A few days later+

+Normal POV+

The doctor removed his white gloves with a look of sadness on his face. He looked at the pale redhead and a tear escaped his eye. He shook his head and covered the peaceful woman's face with a piece of white cloth. 

"Rest in peace." He whispered as he watched her get wheeled out of the light green room and walked out to tell her family the news. 

+Ken's POV+

I waited in the guestroom pacing back and forth; hoping my cousin had lived threw the accident. The day after the accident, we had found out there was a lot of internal bleeding going on. After the incident 13 years ago, Sora and I grew apart, but she was still my favorite cousin and I didn't want her to die. 

"Mr. Ichijouji?" He shook his head and I paled, "I'm sorry, but there was too much bleeding." I fell to the ground and the tears started to flood out of my eyes. A few days later we held a ceremony for Sora, a lot of people came, and my cousin was pretty popular at work. 

I also saw a few of the gang members; Kari was with that one guy's brother. They made a nice couple actually. 

"Hikari, how's it going? It's been a while hasn't it?" I asked turning my head up to see Tai. 

She smiled holding her baby and nodded, "you're going to have to visit us sometime." I looked at her husband and frowned. 

"Hello." I said icily and he returned my glare. Because of his brother my brother was dead, and now I lost another person close to my heart. 

"Well, I better be going." I said and stepped out of the stuffy chapel. I drove to her apartment and got ready to throw away her possessions or give them to Goodwill. 

I looked at her desk where a crimson diary was placed proudly in the middle. 

Carefully, I picked it up and looked up the last entry, which was a month before. 

__

Dear Diary, 

I'm on the verge of insanity; I just came back from visiting Yamato. I wonder what we would be if he was still alive. Would we be married or would we be with someone else? I wonder. Even if he proposed I'm sure Ken would have gone against it. I know he still hates him for killing Sam when we were younger. I miss him so much; I want to see him right now. I wish I could, actually there is a way. I'm sure Ken would hate me if I did, but maybe I'll kill myself after I visit Yamato next month. Yeah that's what I'll do. 

If anyone read this entry, I just want to tell you, I chose this. 

I looked in shock at the diary; she was going to kill herself anyways? 

"I guess she got lucky. She didn't have to kill herself; someone else did it for her." I smiled sadly at the last line. 

__

'I chose this....'

+

How was it? My very first fanfic on FF.net. well read and review!

+SuniD+


End file.
